Naif
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi kondisi tidak mendukung.
1. Chapter 1

Mendukung tim sendiri adalah sebuah kewajiban sebagai seorang kapten. Mendorong teman-temannya untuk menuju kemenangan adalah keharusan. Menarik kemampuan sang pelempar adalah tugas sang penangkap.

Semua itu hanyalah sisi baik yang harus dilakukan. Kejujuran berkedok demi tim harus dilakukan yang mengincar Koshien.

Menjadi orang paling naif dan membohongi diri sendiri.

Miyuki Kazuya bosan menjadi orang baik sepanjang hari. Dia sangat sangat bosan. Sangat ingin rasanya menghancurkan seseorang sampai dia mengalami trauma yang mematikan. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Miyuki menahan teriakan dirinya yang jauh di sana. Teriakan yang terus menyerukan betapa nikmatnya melihat seseorang hancur. Bahkan betapa nikmatnya melihat tim sendiri kalah.

Tapi sekali lagi, Miyuki harus menjadi orang naif. Dia harus menjadi panutan dalam tim. Dia seorang kapten, pemukul keempat, dan reguler _catcher_. Dia harus menjadi orang baik, seorang protagonis dalam cerita seseorang.

Ini semua melelahkan. Dan bolehkan Miyuki sekali saja membuat seseorang hancur tanpa sisa?

.

.

.

.

.

Takigawa Chris Yu.

Hiburan pertama Miyuki saat pertama kali menginjak Seido. Padahal Miyuki ingin mengalahkannya secara adil. Sebagai sesama _catcher_ dan memperebutkan posisi reguler. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah _senpai_nya yang cedera dan mata kosong.

Miyuki menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa puas. Dia tidak boleh juga menyeringai.

_Poker face_.

Miyuki harus menggantikan posisi sang blasteran di tahun pertamanya. Sangat menguntungkan. Dan sangat menyebalkan.

Apakah ini artinya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya? Entahlah? Tapi seawal ini mendapat hiburan bukan hal yang buruk, Miyuki akan menikmatinya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Kawakami Norifumi

Mental lemah, sasaran empuk untuk dihancurkan.

Tidak, tahan dirimu Miyuki Kazuya. Dia adalah _ace_ dari angkatanmu. Jangan memperburuk keadaan. Kalau temanmu itu hancur karenamu, bisa-bisa kau didepak dari tim ini. Biarkan tim lain yang menghancurkannya. Kau hanya perlu mendukungnya sekuat tenaga, membawa kemenangan pada tim, kemudian kalah secara terhormat. Dia dia mendapatkan mimpi horror dalam hidupnya.

Lihat kan, dia jadi takut menggunakan _sinker_. Biarkan saja. Kau hanya perlu menjadi orang baik dalam cerita orang lain.

Orang baik dalam versi lain.

.

.

.

Tanba Kouichirou

_Ace_ ka? Miyuki sama sekali tidak cocok dengan orang ini. Miyuki sudah dicap sebagai orang jahat dalam cerita Tanba.

Bodoh amat sih. Kalau jadi orang jahat bisa membuat orang ini bermain baik, maka tidak masalah kan? Lagipula jadi orang jahat itu bagus lo. Mereka akan benci mengakui kalau orang jahat ini lebih kuat dan berusaha keras untuk melampauinya. Miyuki menikmati perannya.

Tapi walau sudah jadi orang jahat, kenapa permainannya masih buruk ya?

Aneh.

.

.

.

Azuma Kuyokuni

Orang ini tidak bisa kurusan kah? Perutnya sama buncitnya seperti orc. Cocok ini jadi diktator di cerita aksi.

Miyuki bahagia sih berhasil menghancurkannya bersama anak SMP yang berisik satu itu. Siapa namanya tadi? Sawamura? Lupakan dia. Miyuki tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi kesal milik Azuma.

Menyenangkan berhasil menghancurkan si sombong yang mau memasuki dunia pro. Bagaimana rasanya dihancurkan oleh orang yang jauh lebih muda darimu?

Tapi kepuasan ini masih kurang. Miyuki ingin melihat sesuatu yang lebih hancur dari ini.

.

.

.

Pemandangan kekalahan di final Koshien musim panas benar-benar membuat Miyuki senang. Tidak, dia tidak akan menunjukkan terang-terangan. Dia ingin menyingkirkan perasaan senang ini dengan frustasi. Tapi hati kecil terus berteriak, "Nikmat sekali melihat semuanya depresi." Begitu.

Miyuki harus mempertahakan ekspresi kecewa dan depresi di depan semuanya. Dia harus menunggu sampai dia sendirian baru bisa menyeringai dan terkikik geli. Seperti berkah melihat timnya sendiri hancur.

Ah, Miyuki harus depresi, putus asa, kecewa, dan intropeksi diri.

Tapi di sini dia malah memperhatikan mereka yang ada di dalam bis menangis. Bahkan Tetsu menangis. Kapten Seido yang selalu mengekspresikan diri dengan aura panasnya itu menangis. Woah, air matanya banyak. Langka sekali melihatnya. Lukanya pasti sangat dalam, apalagi ini Koshien terakhir mereka.

Miyuki harus menutupi wajahnya sepenuhnya dengan topi dan mengambil duduk di tempat yang sekiranya tidak akan diperhatikan yang lain. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya.

Aduh, Miyuki harus mengendalikan dirinya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dianggap gila dirinya ini.

.

.

.

Sawamura Eijun

Baru pertama kali Miyuki bisa tertawa selepas ini. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya penyebab _southpaw_ ini mengalami trauma. Terlalu mengejar kemenangan dan membuat pemain berharga Seido, sang _moodmaker_, matahari Seido, melempar _dead ball_ di saat kritis. Apalagi itu mengenai kepala. Ditambah _homerun_ saat latih tanding dengan Yakushi. Apalagi rivalnya bermain semakin bagus di depannya, mendapatkan nomor _ace_ lagi. Saat latihan juga diberi menu latihan sendiri.

Sawamura dipastikan sangat hancur. Matanya sampai kosong selama beberapa hari. Miyuki dengar dari Kanemaru, dia di kelas jadi pendiam dan membaca buku yang berat. Sayang sekali Miyuki hanya bisa memperhatikan pemandangan ini saat di lapangan.

Sebentar, apa dia bisa tukar kamar sejenak dengan Kuramochi. Dia bilang di kamar dia juga murung terus kan?

Ini karya yang sangat besar.

Tidak boleh tidak boleh. Ini demi tim. Miyuki tidak boleh menikmati pemandangan ini. Dia kapten sekarang. Harus mengembalikan kembali semangat Sawamura. Harus adil dalam mengambil tindakan.

Ujung-ujungnya hanya Chris yang bisa mengembalikan semangat Sawamura.

Menyebalkan.

Pemandangan indah akan hilang dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

Hongou Masmune memang hebat. Miyuki mengakui. Dia tidak membiarkan Seido berhasil memukul, kecuali dirinya. Semuanya frustasi. Berkali-kali Miyuki menonton rekaman pertandingan hari itu. Tapi ini tidak sehancur saat Koshien musim panas tahun lalu.

Apa ya yang kurang? Padahal ini pertandingan full inning dan _shut out_. Seharusnya sama hancurnya. Tapi kenapa ya?

Hari itu Miyuki Kazuya berpikir sangat keras.

.

.

.

Okumura Koushuu

Anak yang mendapat julukan manusia serigala dan sekamar dengan Miyuki. Yang satu ini terus mengejarnya dan berusaha mengambil posisi reguler dari dirinya. Usaha yang bagus, bocah. Masih butuh seratus tahun lagi untukmu bisa mengalahkan Miyuki Kazuya yang hebat ini.

Miyuki sombong? Tidak, itu fakta.

Anak ini sudah menguasai Furuya Satoru, terus berada di samping Sawamura Eijun, sang _ace_ musim panas tahun ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kawakami? Dia sebentar lagi akan lulus, perlu dirisaukan?

Miyuki berpikir, 'Kau pikir hanya dengan begitu kau bisa mengalahkanku? Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah orang yang selalu dikejar oleh para _pitcher_. Bukan orang yang mengejar _pitcher_. Teruslah berusaha. Teruslah terpuruk.'

Dia simpan sendiri sih. Miyuki masih jaga imej menjadi _senpai_ dan kapten yang baik.

Tapi ini menyenangkan sih. Semangat ya, _kohai-kun_.

.

.

.

Pemandangan paling indah dalam hidup Miyuki Kazuya.

Narumiya Mei sang raja hancur.

Lihatlah bagaimana tatapan kebencian itu. Gertakan giginya dan tangannya yang terus mengepal. Mei, harusnya kau menjaga emosimu karena tidak bisa pergi ke Koshien. Sudah waktumu untuk pensiun. Gantian dirinya yang pergi menghancurkan. Lebih baik kau duduk anteng di bangku penonton atau dari balik layar televisi sambil menikmati es serut. Tidak perlu capek-capek terkena terik panas sinar matahari kan?

Tapi lebih baik Miyuki mengatakannya langsung.

Dia menjabat tangan pria yang lebih pendek darinya ini dan berbisik pelan, "Sejak musim dimulai, kau sudah bukan ancaman lagi, Mei."

Dan sejak itu Mei semakin membenci Miyuki. Dia terus berteriak, "TUNGGU SAJA BALAS DENDAMKU, KAZUYA! SUATU HARI NANTI KAU AKAN AKAN MENYESAL!"

Ya, itu kalau Mei bisa. Miyuki akan menunggunya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Saya habis membaca sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak saya baca. Saya stress seharian. Jadi saya memutuskan membuat fanfic ini. Saya tidak peduli ini aneh atau bagaimana. Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini. Saya kasih bonus di bawah.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sawamura meminta Miyuki untuk menangkap lemparannya. Hanya berdua di lapangan _indoor_. Sawamura melempar sesuai intruksi Miyuki. Ini adalah _battery_ terkuat Tokyo barat sekarang. Jangan remehkan mereka.

"Miyuki -_senpai_, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sawamura. Dia berhenti melempar untuk sesaat.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Jawab dengan jujur ya?"

"Iya iya, kau mau tanya apa?" Miyuki berdiri, karena melihat Sawamura seperti tidak mau melempar sejenak.

Sawamura menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dari mulut. Dia menatap lurus manik coklat Miyuki Kazuya, "Hentikan senyum palsumu itu di depanku."

Kelopak mata Miyuki agak melebar mendengar ucapan Sawamura, senyuman palsu?

"Aku tahu senyummu itu palsu. Ya, aku baru sadar setelah melawan Nanamori. Senyummu itu rasanya seperti, penuh kebohongan. Bahkan sifatmu juga. Penuh kebohongan. Setiap hari kau selalu menunjukkannya. Aku jadi kesal. Aku tidak pernah melihat Miyuki Kazuya tersenyum tulus selama ini. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, aku merasakan itu."

Miyuki tersenyum, "Benarkah? Aku merasa ini senyumku yang seperti biasanya."

"Ya, senyum penuh kebohongan." Jawab Sawamura, dia terlihat kesal melihat senyum Miyuki, "Apa _senpai_ merasa kesal berada di tim ini?"

"kau mengansumsikan hal itu? Tentu saja tidak. Kau ingat kan, aku masuk tim ini berkat bertemu Chris-_senpai_ dan Rei-_chan_. Jadi aku sangat bersyukur berada di tim ini."

"Jadi kenapa _senpai_ masih memasang senyum itu?" tanya Sawamura lagi. Alisnya berkerut.

Miyuki berjalan mendekati Sawamura, "Kau benar penasaran?"

"Ya," Sawamura mengangguk, "tolong jawab dengan jujur."

Langkah kaki Miyuki berhenti tepat di depan Sawamura. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, Sawamura harus sedikit mendongak menatap kakak kelasnya yang lebih tinggi empat senti. Miyuki agak menundukkan tubuhnya, menjajarkan wajahnya dengan sang _pitcher_, "Kau benar penasaran?" tanya Miyuki lagi memastikan, suaranya dalam dengan seringaian mengerikan dan kilat mata membunuh sekaligus mengerikan. Aura yang berbeda dari Miyuki Kazuya beberapa detik yang lalu. Sangat mengerikan.

Napas Sawamura tercekat. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ada rasa takut yang menyelimutinya mendadak. Apa ini?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan padamu senyumanku yang sebenarnya, Sawamura." Lirih Miyuki.

Insting Sawamura berteriak untuk kabur detik itu juga.


	2. Chapter 2

Di dunia ini kau tidak hidup sendirian. Ada ibu yang melahirkanmu, ada ayah yang menafkahimu. Ada keluarga yang menjadi tempatmu pulang. Ada teman yang melengkapi hidupmu. Ada kekasih yang memenuhi setengah jiwamu. Dan ada musuh yang menjadi luka dari hidupmu. Semuanya ada dalam hidup ini.

Dan cerita setiap orang berbeda. Ada yang berjalan mulus dan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita orang lain. Ada yang biasa saja dan hanya menjadi karakter suportif. Dan ada yang tidak tertulis dan berujung dilupakan dimakan waktu.

Ceritamu termasuk yang mana?

Tapi tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau adalah tokoh utama dalam ceritamu sendiri. Kau yang menentukan ke mana jalanmu, kau yang menentukan apa pilihanmu, kau yang menentukan siapa yang kau kenal, dan kau yang menentukan bagaimana akhirnya.

Tapi ingatlah, di dalam ceritamu sendiri ada karakter lain, tokoh utama lain yang mendadak datang, tidak diundang, dan membuatmu kebingung.

_Siapa kau?_

_Darimana datangnya?_

_Kenapa ada di sebelahku?_

_Dari mana asalmu?_

_Mengapa aku harus menyadarimu?_

Karakter sampingan yang menjadi kunci dalam hidupmu sendiri inilah yang akan menentukan bagaimana akhir dari ceritamu nanti. Entah kau mengharapkannya atau tidak.

_Hei, apakah itu cinta?_

Tidak, orang itu bukan selalu cinta dalam hidupmu. Bisa saja orang yang paling kau takuti dalam hidupmu. Karena orang itu adalah orang yang bisa membacamu tanpa kau persilahkan. Setebal apapun topeng yang kau gunakan, maka orang itu akan membacanya seperti sebuah tulisan kapital di buku yang masih baru.

Saat kau bertemu dengan orang seperti ini, rasa takut yang sangat besar akan datang.

Dan Miyuki Kazuya, bertemu dengan karakter sampingan ini sejak awal ceritanya dimulai.

_._

_._

_._

_Rasa takut itu datang._

_Kenapa rasa takut itu datang?_

_Bukankah seharusnya dia bisa menjadi sebuah sandaran saat merasa terpuruk?_

_Tapi kenapa yang datang bukan perasaan aman?_

_Logika dan kenyataan tidak akan berlaku dalam hukum ini._

_Apa jawabanya? Tolong beritahu._

_Rasa penasaran ini membuat sakit kepala dan sesak napas._

_Seseorang, tolong beritahu._

.

.

.

Dulu saat kecil Miyuki Kazuya anak yang polos. Dia menganggap kalau kejahatan itu tidak ada. Semua orang baik, dan orang jahat hanya ada di dalam kotak persegi empat dengan bentuk lucu seperti rubah atau beruang. Dia percaya kalau semua orang menyayanginya. Dia selalu menunjukkan senyuman polos terbaiknya yang bisa membuat semua orang tersenyum.

Miyuki Kazuya, bocah berumur lima tahun yang tidak tahu kalau di belakangnya ada banyak sekali duri yang siap menusuknya kapan saja.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa sadar, kalau ada seorang ibu yang menyayanginya dan ayah yang melindunginya. Dia anak tunggal, permata yang paling berharga dalam keluarga bermaga Miyuki.

Tapi ada satu hari di mana Miyuki Kazuya mendapatkan jalur cerita yang tidak bisa dia elakkan. Tiba-tiba datang bagaikan meteor memusnahkan bumi. Jalan ke belakang sudah tidak ada, hancur hanya ada hitam kosong. Padahal sebelumnya dia lihat ada banyak awan cerah dengan matahari menggantung dan pelangi-pelangi, seperti taman kanak-kanak. Dalam hanya hitungan detik, semua itu hilang.

Miyuki Kazuya tidak ada jalan lain selain berjalan maju.

"Kazuya, kau mau ke mana?" tanya sang ayah, nadanya datar. Tapi Miyuki merasakan kehangatan dan kekhawatiran di sana.

"Hasegawa mengajakku main ke taman." Jawab si anak tunggal, dia memakai topinya yang masih kebesaran itu.

"Sudah izin ibumu?"

Napas Miyuki Kazuya terkecat dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Pupil matanya menatap sepatu tiga warnanya dan menjawab dengan pelan, "Sudah."

Bukan sang ayah kalau menyadari ada yang aneh. Tapi dia hanya diam, lebih memilih tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Membiarkan sang putra pergi bermain adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tidak, Miyuki kecil bukan pergi ke taman untuk pergi bermain dengan Hasegawa tetangganya. Tapi dia pergi ke salah satu lapangan baseball SMP dekat tempat tinggalnya. Karena pagarnya yang tinggi, Miyuki memilih memanjat pohon dan menontonnya lebih jelas. Karena di bawah ramai orang tua yang tidak Miyuki kenal. Dia tidak bisa menerobos.

Ini seperti sebuah hiburan yang tidak akan bisa digantikan.

Baseball memang yang terbaik, kan?

.

.

.

Miyuki Kazuya berumur enam tahun. Satu bulan setelah ulang tahunnya, sang ibunda satu-satunya meninggal. Korban tabrak lari di bawah derasnya hujan siang hari.

Tidak, Miyuki Kazuya ada di sana. Dia sudah menahan tangan ibunya untuk tetap berada di trotoar karena lampu rambu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau, tanda kalau kendaran yang jalan, dan manusia berdiri di pinggiran. Miyuki Kazuya sudah berusaha menahannya.

Di bawah hujan deras, Miyuki Kazuya tidak berani berjalan lagi menghentikkan langkah sang ibunda. Rasa takut itu menguasainya. Rasa takut dari definis lain.

_Karakter sampingan itu ada kan?_

Suara dentuman itu terus mengelilingi dunia Miyuki Kazuya dalam jangka waktu sepersekian detik. Tangan kanannya hanya terulur, meraih angin dan sosok fana (karena di depan matanya masih sosok seorang wanita dengan payung tranparannya). Sementara di tengah persimpangan, tubuh itu sudah terkulai. Payungnya jatuh tepat di depan Miyuki Kazuya.

_Selamat tinggal._

Apa yang kau rasakan jika orang yang paling berharga mati tepat di depanmu? Miyuki Kazuya tidak menggunakan kata 'meninggal', dia lebih memilih kata 'mati'.

Jika kau bertanya pada Miyuki kecil, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Syok dan terkejut hanya berlangsung singkat. Dia tidak merasa takut atau sedih. Dia juga tidak gembira atau berbahagia, "Akhirnya aku bebas!" dia tidak merasakan itu.

Tapi Miyuki tahu, ada perasaan berat, tidak rela. Dan ditambah trauma berlangsung singkat. Pertama kali Miyuki ditinggal mati oleh seseorang. Dan tangan besar ayahnya yang menenangkannya. Mengusap kepalanya lembut dan membiarkan sang tunggal menangis sampai tenang. Suara dentuman keras terus mengiang di kepalanya. Bayangan itu terus muncul ketika matanya terpejam. Tidak bisa dia hilangkan walau sudah berusaha keras.

Walau ibunya sendiri yang mati, tapi kenapa dirinya trauma bukan karena kehilangan? Karena perasaan berat dan tidak rela ini bukan karena kematian ibunya? Miyuki Kazuya yang berumur enam tahun sama sekali tidak paham.

_Padahal dari film yang Miyuki Kazuya tonton di televisi, kalau ada orang kesayangan yang mati, mereka selalu menangisi orang itu. Tidak rela akan kepergiannya. Ingin waktu terulang dan menyelamatkannya, atau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan orang itu. Ini televisi yang mengada-ada atau Miyuki Kazuya yang mengada-ada?_

Seminggu setelah kematian sang ibunda, Miyuki Kazuya mendapatkan jawaban kenapa dirinya merasa tidak rela. Dia mendapatkan jawabannya saat datang ke dapur dan mau mengambil minum.

Ibundanya bunuh diri.

Di ruangan ini, ibundanya mengusirnya.

Tatapan tajam menusuk ibundanya terbentuk ketika mendapati Miyuki Kazuya.

Tiga bulan sang bunda tidak menyahut ucapan sang anak.

Hari itu tiba-tiba sang ibunda mengajak Miyuki Kazuya jalan-jalan di bawah derasnya hujan.

Ayah tercintanya adalah jembatan komunikasi.

Rasa sayang itu semu.

Cinta dan perlindungan itu palsu.

Pada akhirnya semua akan mati dan meninggalkannya.

Hanya ayahnya tempat Miyuki Kazuya berpulang.

Sang ibunda membenci anak tunggalnya.

Miyuki Kazuya anak yang tidak berguna.

Kehadirannya tidak diperlukan untuk kebahagian wanita yang memilih _bad ending_.

Kenapa sang ibunda mengusir Miyuki yang kebetulan hanya ingin duduk menemani?

Perasaan tidak rela ini karena Miyuki tidak bisa memaafkan.

Kenapa harus menyayangi orang yang sejak awal membencinya?

Sebuah fakta, sang ibunda membunuh hati putranya sendiri.

Miyuki Kazuya memilih jalannya, dia tidak akan menyayangi siapa pun.

Di dunia ini orang yang layak Miyuki Kazuya bahagiakan hanyalah Miyuki Toku.

Tiga bulan setelah ulang tahunnya, Miyuki Kazuya memantapkan diri, dunia luar itu semu.

.

.

.

_Benar, tokoh sampingan itu ada._

_Jalan hidup yang berubah, tujuan baru seperti banting setir._

_Selamat datang di kehidupan yang sesungguhnya._

_Dan selamat, telah membuat hati ini mati._

_Tokoh sampingan mana lagi yang akan merubah cerita?_

_Tidak ada yang tahu, biarkan waktu dan kematian yang membimbing._

.

.

.

**A/N:** Kesambet apa saya malah update cerita gak jelas ini. Tapi biarlah, dan akhirnya saya memutuskan membuat ini jadi chapter. Silahkan para reader menangkap apa maksud cerita di atas. Selamat menimati. Saya kebiasaan ngasih bonus juga. Jangan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya dulu ya.

.

.

.

Miyuki Kazuya berumur empat belas tahun. Tanggal tujuh belas Desember dia menemani sang ayah untuk pergi ke makam sang ibunda. Sang ayah membawakan sesajen, sementara Miyuki Kazuya tidak membawa apa-apa.

Tapi saat itu Miyuki Kazuya membawa satu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibalas oleh sang ibunda.

Saat ayahnya pergi, Miyuki Kazuya masih berdiri di sana. Menatap batu nisan hitam itu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Mulutnya terbuka, menanyakan sebuah kalimat, "Kenapa hari itu ibu mengusirku?"

Tidak ada balasan verbal. Yang ada hanya angin kencang yang seperti menerpa keras.

Sang ibunda masih mengusir putra tunggalnya.

Sejak saat itu Miyuki memilih tidak datang lagi. Dia meninggalkan orang yang melahirkannya di belakang. Meninggalkan orang yang membunuh hatinya secara perlahan. Tidak, bahkan sampai sekarang orang itu masih membunuh hatinya.

Jerat rantai yang selamanya tidak akan bisa hancur.

Apakah ini yang namanya terkekang perasaan dan masa lalu?


	3. Chapter 3

Apa gunanya seseorang jika dia datang lalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan? Apa gunanya keberadaan kalau hanya akan menjadi pengganggu? Apa gunanya teman jika yang kau lihat bukanlah pertemanan?

Jawaban atas semua itu, tidak ada gunanya.

Mereka mengukir namamu di cerita mereka dengan satu barisan yang berisi definisi omong kosong. Dilirik percuma, dibaca tidak ada gunanya. Hanya ada dendam yang tersisa. Kepercayaan yang langsung dihancurkan dalam satu ketukan amarah. Lalu kenapa masih di sini, apa yang kau harapkan?

Mereka datang hanya untuk memuji, hanya untuk ego, hanya untuk keuntungan belaka. Mereka datang membawa masalah, memberi masalah, dan melempar masalah. Mereka datang dengan tawa palsu, senyum palsu, kasih sayang palsu, kebahagiaan palsu juga. Sesungguhnya, mereka adalah bentuk dari sebuah dusta yang sejati.

Menghancurkan diri sendiri? Menyiksa batin? Atau hanya sebuah sangkalan yang terbukti jelas bersalah?

Apapun itu, Miyuki hanya merusak dirinya.

Beratus kali dia dikhianati, beratur kali dia percaya, beratus kali rasa kecewa membuncah, tapi dia masih mencari jalan setapak yang indah kokoh berhias cahaya.

"Apa kau, seorang masokis?" tanyanya pada Miyuki. Sosok dirinya yang sejak dulu selalu memperhatikan Miyuki dari bayang-bayang.

"Aku hanya menginginkan ketulusan." Jawab Miyuki Kazuya.

Senyumnya terlukis indah, sangat indah sampai Miyuki bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya dan perihnya senyum itu menusuk jantungnya. Rasa sakit, obat terlarang paling menggoda yang selalu Miyuki konsumsi. Candu tanpa biaya bisa dikonsumsi kapan pun yang Miyuki mau.

"Hei, apakah kau masih mengharapkan kenyataan fana itu?" suara itu menusuk jantungnya, sangat dalam, entah sedalam apa. Miyuki merasakan cukup bisa membuat napasnya sesak, seperti dicekik.

"Teman? Sahabat? Kenalan? Apa mereka di matamu?" kegelapan menyelimuti hatinya, paru-parunya mulai dijerat kawan berduri.

"Apa kau lupa, fakta kenapa kau selalu menjadi sisi kegelapan?" tangan yang lentik, merambat pada leher jenjang Miyuki Kazuya. Tangan yang kekar, menutup kedua mata Miyuki. Membutakannya dari cahaya yang sejak awal tidak pernah ada.

"Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau. Jika kau kegelapan, maka aku adalah rintihan sakitmu." Suara itu, membisikkannya dengan guna-guna kenyataan pahit.

"Aku, Miyuki Kazuya, akan selalu mengingatkan peran terbesarmu, Miyuki Kazuya." Suara yang familiar, Miyuki mengenalnya.

Sementara tangan lentik dengan kuku yang terasa menyakitkan mengggores kulit mulai mencekiknya sangat kuat, tapi Miyuki masih bisa bernapas. Sebuah keajaiban aneh tidak masuk logika. Miyuki memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Kazuya, tidak akan aku biarkan kau bahagia."

"Ibu..."

...

"TIDAK ADA KAPTEN YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!"

Teriakan Zono menggema di telinga Miyuki."

"Zono, hentikan. Besok kita bertanding."

Suara Shirasu membuat Miyuki kesal entah kenapa, padahal hanya melerai.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan? Kita datang ke sekolah ini untuk bermain _baseball_. Kita datang bukan untuk bermain-main dan mecari teman. "

Masa bodoh dengan pemilihan kata.

"Kita tidak bisa saling berpegangan tangan dan berjalan bersama-sama selamanya."

Fakta kan, Miyuki memilih mengatakannya.

"Bahkan anak kelas tiga sudah memikirkan jalan yang berbeda-beda. Kita berpisah hari ini atau pun nanti? Tidak ada bedanya kan? Aku harap mereka memang punya tekad..."

Harap? Miyuki tidak menaruh harapan apapun pada siapapun kecuali jika di dalam lapangan. Dia berbohong.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan bicara seolah-olah mereka mau berhenti! Mereka belum bilang apa-apa soal itu! Kalau mereka memang ingin keluar, mereka takkan mungkin menemuimu! Mereka bicara denganmu karena membutuhkan sesuatu! Jangan paksakan pandanganmu pada orang lain!"

Miyuki tidak memaksa, dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Pendapatnya sendiri, bersifat demokrasi. Lalu kenapa malah bicara memaksakan? Apa yang salah dengan bersikap jujur? Atau mereka memang lebih suka dirinya yang berbohong? Sepertinya.

"Miyuki, aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi jika dia benar-benar ingin berhenti, dia takkan bisa bekerja dengan baik saat mengawasi pertandingan itu."

Miyuki tertegun. Tapi bereaksi seperti es mencair diam-diam.

"Semuanya punya kecemasan dan rasa takutnya sendiri. Apa aku bisa tampil reguler? Apa aku bisa tampil di setiap pertandingan? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak dapat seragam? Kita semua takut, tapi bukan berarti kita akan berhenti hanya karena itu. Karena kita tahu jika semua juga merasa takut."

Takut? Takut? Tertahan karena takut? Kenapa takut? Takut itu apa?

"Kau sudah menjadi pemain reguler sejak kelas satu dan kau selalu bernafsu menang, jadi kau mungkin takkan mengerti perasaan kami. Tapi bukankah sudah jadi tugas kapten untuk memimpin semua orang menghadapi rasa takut dan kecemasan mereka?"

Apa gunanya semua tindakan dan ucapan Miyuki kalau mereka sendiri tidak mau melawan diri mereka sendiri? Ingin membunuhnya dalam beribu masalah yang sengaja dilemparkan padanya hanya karena dirinya KAPTEN? Miyuki juga punya perasaan.

"Jika memang itu cara pandangmu, dan kau ingin masing-masing dari kami bermain secara individu, maka lupakanlah!"

Tenang saja, dalam hitungan detik Miyuki akan dengan senang hati melupakannya.

"Aku takkan menganggapmu sebagai kapten kami lagi!"

Terima kasih.

...

Tujuh angka. _Fielder_ yang bermain buruk. _Error_ yang tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya. Selisih satu angka dan pelatih akan diganti jika kalah. Permainan _away_ yang memberatkan Seido. Sang _ace_ yang cedera dan tidak bisa bermain selama dua minggu.

Kalian tahu apa itu artinya?

Kalian tahu kenapa bisa terjadi?

Kalian tahu bagaimana?

Kalian tahu kenapa sampai jatuh sedalam itu?

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Tangan kekar Miyuki mengusap cermin, membelai pantulan dirinya yang tersenyum. Kilat matanya sirna, hawa kosong memenuhi sekaligus mengisi kegelapan yang sejak lama terpendam. Rasa bahagia itu menyeruak, Miyuki tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri melihat pertandingan tadi. Semuanya sangat menghibur. Pengalaman tidak terlupakan.

Miyuki tertawa kecil, suaranya sangat pelan, tapi jika jeli, makan akan terasa mengerikan.

"Ini semua adalah karma, kalian meluapkan amarah tanpa mendasar kalian padaku. Dan semua berbalik pada kalian, hancur dan membekas kuat." Miyuki tidak tahan mengeluarkan suaranya, berbincang pada pantulan dirinya.

"Benar," sebuah suara yang familiar, memeluk leher Miyuki lembut dan mengusap rambutnya, "beginilah putraku yang seharusnya. Hancurkan mereka, berikan penderitaan sebanyak-banyaknya. Biarkan mereka yang menyakitimu mendapatkan pembalasan dua–tidak, sepuluh kali lipat lebih dari yang mereka berikan padamu, Kazuya."

Miyuki tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh lengan halus yang melingkar sempurna memberikan kehangatn, "Tentu saja, ibu."

.

.

.

Besambung...


End file.
